Unexpected allies
"Unexpected allies" is one episodes of Stargate Armageddon and he ends the conflict broke out between the races of the Milky Way and the Malecathi. Plot The war against the Malecathi is clearly in favor of the latter, several planets have been destroyed or rendered unusable since crystallized, the Tau'ri are forced to contact a former enemy who believed now gone groped one last card. Synopsis The war against the Malecathi is evolving toward the defeat of the Tau'ri due to far higher forces fielded by Malecathi, as well as the methods by which the enemy leads the war. enemy ships seem unstoppable and recently have served the victories achieved by the Tau'ri and their allies in the only year of the war. While reorganizing the fleet and forcing the enemy to defend himself, the Tau'ri are finishing their military also available on their own planet there is a very high risk of world war because the conflict itself against Malecathi. The Free Jaffa Nation was almost completely destroyed, the planet Dakara that in recent years had been rebuilt, now suffers the blow, coming first crystallized and then demolished to pieces by Malecathi ships. The loss of millions of Jaffa and much of their fleet, is now shift the balance in favor of malecathi that victorious continue to advance relentlessly. In the last week of the war also the Tau'ri lose a considerable number of soldiers, and three cruisers forcing the US government to groped a negotiation. The latter is rejected by Malecathi that threaten the Earth itself. When two Malecathi spaceships appear in the solar system, the clash is inevitable. The battle sees two Malecathi spaceships against fifteen land cruisers who succeed in part to damage enemy ships but remained in turn partially crystallized, despite the damage, the Malecathi ships begin the process of crystallization of the planet's surface without warning when they appear in 'orbit of the planet Earth, a fleet of thirty Ha'tak and a giant Apo'tak, recruiting battle against Malecathi ships. Five Ha'tak after penetrating the hull are launched as a suicide bomber against Malecathi destroying ships. This unexpected help, however, forces the Tau'ri to the negotiating table. It is secured by an intermediary, a minor Goa'uld, a negotiation to Hassara station. Believed lost, the station was rebuilt in secret from Goa'uld Alliance New Mind and repositioned at the same point in the previous year. A delegation arrives on the station where waiting for them there is Khnum and other Goa'uld some old acquaintances of Stargate Command. To conduct the negotiations is Dr Daniel Jackson, who manages to get a military alliance in exchange for some concessions in the event of the alliance victory. As important, the war against the Malecathi forces the Tau'ri to make a choice unthinkable. Agreement reached, is studied a new war plan, but the malecathi attacks lead to the destruction of many planets Goa'uld retaliation. It was decided to bring together the Malecathi fleet in one place and trigger a supernova, but the conceived plan does not meet the favor of the Goa'uld, they fear is a maneuver to eliminate even their fleet during the destruction of malecathi fleet. Without an agreement on the strategy to be adopted, the Tau'ri attract Malecathi fleet in systema solar Telperion without success. Crystallization destroys the spaceship Tau'ri Cervantes and forces to retreat the other ship Tau'ri while at the same time the bulk of the Goa'uld fleet is engaged in the defense of Khenem planet under attack by Malecathi. Much of the Goa'uld fleet is cut to pieces, but Khnum manages to avoid the crystallization of the planet destroying some fatigue Malecathi ships. The latter suddenly abandon the orbit of the planet to disappear in the Hyperspace. Other Malecathi fleets follow the same fate. The Tau'ri ricontattano the Goa'uld now severely decimated in their military forces, the latter show the results obtained with the division wanted by disagreements between the two races. An agreement is reached, but according to the Tok'ra, commander of Khnum fleet is next to be deprived of his political and military power because of modest successes in the war. For a week are no attacks across the galaxy despite the fleet is still present in the Milky Way. Many scouts indicate how Malecathi you amalgamate all in Caladran system, a Solar duct system control of Goa'uld with a population of almost 300 million inhabitants, but who have not started to attack him. Their fleet seems stops and no energy source is coming from the same ships. Not being able to evacuate the entire solar system, it was decided to attack the fleet Malecathi attracting outside the solar system. The Goa'uld keep in check the enemy fleet while the Tau'ri ships and the Free Jaffa Nation survivors, arriving by surprise. To attack are just the alliance ships Tau'ri strangely, which succeed extensive damage to enemy ships without that these open fire in turn. Suddenly Malecathi fleet disappears into a huge hyperspace window. The alliance of the ships sensors indicate that the entire enemy fleet is heading out of the galaxy at an impressive rate. The entire allied fleet tries to chase Malecathi ships, but when sensors indicate the abandonment of ships Malecathi of the Milky Way itself, the Tau'ri and the other alliance members do not seem to believe it. After a month of continuous monitoring, the enemy fleet is undetectable throughout the Milky Way, only then the Tau'ri declare war ended. The winners will soon return to take care of their respective domains, but the Free Jaffa Nation is destroyed, the Goa'uld also require recognition of their galaxy-power status. Not being able to oppose the Goa'uld Tau'ri grant to the military power and political status of the galaxy. A week after the initials of the Treaty, the Goa'uld empire Khnum elected as Supreme System Lord. As concerned, the Tau'ri focus their efforts and resources to help the Free Jaffa Nation. References Samantha Carter, Cameron Mitchell, Vala Mal Doran, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Hank Landry, Malecathi, Khnum, Goa'uld, Caladran System Solar, Dakara, Earth, Free Jaffà Nation, Tok'ra, Ha'tak, Apo'tak, Hasara Space Station, Khenem, Telperion System Solar, Kelani, Stargate Commando Note * Malecathi are winning the war because of their technology of the same technological level than the Tau'ri. * The war against Malecathi has generated widespread discontent on planet Earth that is likely to lead to World War * The Tau'ri has nearly lost their entire fleet * The Free Jaffa Nation is almost completely exterminated, it is crystallized the planet Dakara * The Goa'uld led by Khnum ally with the Tau'ri when some of their planets are crystallized. * In a month of war, the Goa'uld lose much of their fleet of Ha'tak forcing them to find a solution before reaching the defeat * The degeneration suffered by the Malecathi compels them to abandon the war and come back in the caelum Galaxy would win despite the conflict * It is recognized Neo Goa'uld Empire under the leadership of Khnum * The goa'uld Khnum is new Supreme System Lord Categoria:Episodes Categoria:Malecathi War Episodes